I am the Best
by Waterlover445
Summary: Two teenagers, both with similar and different problems. She's on the run, he has freedom. Both want to be the very best. A Hoenn story told in first-person. STRONG language. Mentions of drugs, alcohol, gambling, prostitution and Poképhilia. Graphic death and violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn morning, the sun just beginning to rise over the town of Littleroot. I was waiting anxiously outside the Pokémon Research Lab. I knew I was early, but I had to be. The best are always there first. Besides, I had to get away before she woke up. The bitch would have tried to stop me. Hell, she might _not_ have woken up. I saw the amount of pills she took the night before. Guess I was too much to handle. Selfish cunt. Like living with her was a flowery meadow. She wasn't my mother and she never would be. I made sure she knew it, too. She never cared, though. I don't even know why she took me out of the system, although I assume it was to get more money from the government to satisfy her addiction.

The bitch was a good actress, though. She managed to clean up and look like a stable woman when they were making sure it would be a good home for me. Fuck, even I was convinced. I thought I was getting into a good situation. I was so wrong. Behind closed doors, away from the prying eyes of the government, her true nature came out. I couldn't begin to give a close approximation of how many different men I saw pass through that house over the years, but I'd say it was well into the double digits. Some of them even brought in their Pokémon. That was the part that _really_ got me. Honestly, you think something like that would show up in a background check.

Nothing had really changed from when I was in the system. I was still taking care of myself, making money my own way. Granted, it wasn't entirely legal, but it worked. I wasn't selling my body like that whore the system recognized as my mother, so I figure I was doing better than her. The fights were easy, mainly because they underestimated me, not just because of my size but also because of my gender. Chauvinistic fools. I lost a few, of course, but for the most part I took them down.

Hard.

Forgive me. I've failed to introduce myself. My name is Robin Churchfall. I'm an orphan, as I'm sure you've figured out by now. I'm seventeen years old. I have long brown hair and dark brown eyes. My mom died when I was a little girl. Not long after that my dad went bat-shit crazy. He would drink a lot and end up gambling away our finances. There were nights he didn't even come home. Neighbors caught on quick, and when I was six the government got involved, and they took me away.

I spent seven years being shuffled around Hoenn. I got into a lot of fights, so nobody wanted me around long. It wasn't my fault. Other kids would tease me for not having parents, so I would kick their asses. It didn't stop all of them. I've reached the conclusion that some of those kids _enjoyed_ me beating the shit out of them. Sick bastards. By the time Karen, the pill-popping prostitute, adopted me and took me to Petalburg, I figured out how to make money using my strength. I relied on myself to the point of refusing any help from the houses I was forced into. I bought my own food, my own clothes, my own everything. I didn't need anyone, but it didn't mean I would refuse the chance at a family.

Some family. I had a whore for a mother and a fuck ton of different 'fathers'. I even had to take care of the entire fucking house by myself. It would have fallen apart years ago if I hadn't been there. It was just like living alone. Eventually I managed to save enough money to end up where this story begins: in front of the Littleroot Pokémon Lab, waiting for Professor Birch. I was determined to get a Pokémon and make my way to the Hoenn League. Correction: _conquer_ the Hoenn League. This region had no idea what it was in for.

I stood there with a mickle amount of impatience. I was ready to get the ball rolling. Pushing up my blue-framed glasses, I took a look at my watch. It was a quarter to seven. The professor was later than I expected, although I shouldn't have been surprised. It was no secret the man was unorganized and childish. It then occurred to me I hadn't knocked on the door. After all, I'd arrived an hour early. Cursing myself, I gave it a try.

"Give me just a minute!" a voice called out. To be candid, I was shocked. A few minutes later, the door was unlocked and opened. In front of me was the 'famous' Professor Birch. "Well hello there! You must be Robin, yes?" his voice was cheerful and peppy. It almost made me sick. This was strictly a business visit. I had no intention of befriending him, and he shouldn't have with me.

"Yes, I am," I said flatly, pushing past him and into the lab. I didn't pay much attention to the room. My eyes were on the case towards the back, sitting on a pedestal. It was a large silver case, most likely metal. Clearly it was housing something valuable, which for me meant the Pokémon.

"Professor! Wait!" the voice stopped me as I was making my way towards the case. Turning around, I noticed a boy around my age hauling ass towards the door. He had spiky, light brown hair and was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt with a plunging neckline as well as a pair of blue jeans. As he made it into the lab, I noticed he had vibrant green eyes that were almost hypnotic and a light tan. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I didn't think about it to much. Despite his running, he had barely broken a sweat and was breathing normally.

"Clover, correct?" the professor asked him. It was a strange name for a boy, but I didn't dwell on it. After all his personal life was none of my business. I was under the impression that, like me, he was starting his journey late. I didn't care what the reasons were, and spending any amount of time with him was _not_ on my agenda.

"That's me!" the boy said with a smile. He was confident, that was for sure. It was then I realized that he was a tad more muscular than me. I decided he might be competition I needed to keep an eye on, from a distance, of course. "Am I too late, professor?"

"Heavens no! You're right on time! Right this way," Birch led him towards the case, which I promptly made sure to reach first. Professor Birch made his way around the pedestal, leaving Clover and I side by side. "As you both know, you each get to choose one Pokémon from the three Hoenn starters: Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip," he opened the case, revealing three Pokéballs secured in the foam interior. "On your left is Treecko, the grass type. In the center we have Torchic, the fire type. And on your right is Mudkip, the water type,"

"Ladies first," Clover gestured to the case.

I glared at him, feeling insulted. Without a word I reached in the case and grabbed Mudkip's Pokéball. I then pressed the white button, causing the ball to burst open. In a flash of light there was a small, blue Pokémon standing in front of me. It had a large head, wide mouth, beady black eyes, and spiky orange structures on the sides of its face, which I determined to be external gills. It was sporting a blue fin on top of its head and in the rear was a light-blue tail fin.

"Mudkip!" it cried out, turning around to face me. I must admit it was an adorable Pokémon with an adorable voice. I knew it wouldn't last long, which is exactly what I needed. As it leapt into my arms, I couldn't help smiling a little. It was a strange feeling given the fact I've never been one to get attached to a living creature. I swore off emotional attachment when I became parentless.

"Is it male or female?" I asked Birch, looking up from the amphibious Pokémon.

"That Mudkip happens to be male," he replied. "I hope that's okay with you,"

"It's perfect," I told him, looking down at my Pokémon. "I'll call you Tsunami," the Mudkip let out a cry of what I perceived to be joy. It was then I could hear Clover stifling laughter, which earned him another burning glare from me. "Problem, pretty boy?"

"What kind of name is Tsunami for something that cute?" he leaned over to get a closer look at my Mudkip, who prompted to spray him in the face. I realized that the two of us would get along swimmingly, although I would have chosen to smack him rather than spray him with water.

"Tsunamis are devastating waves. They're powerful. Threatening," I began rubbing said Pokémon under his chin, which he appeared to like. "He won't be this cute for very long. Eventually he will become a threatening creature, and I want his opponents to fear him not only for his appearance and strength but his name," I noticed the professor giving me a concerned look. Clearly he'd never met a trainer who thought the way I do.

The boy scoffed. Rolling his eyes he reached into the case, grabbing Torchic's ball. With style and flair, he tossed it above him. It was like he wanted to put on a show. Out came a small, orange-feathered chick. Its yellow wings were almost nonexistent, but its legs looked well developed. It had a crest of feathers resembling a flame on its head, a pair of blue eyes and a yellow beak.

"Tor!" it shouted, shaking its body. Immediately he began flipping his shit, squealing and acting as giddy as a fucking schoolgirl. I wanted to punch him it was so annoying. In one swift motion he scooped up the young Pokémon and did a 360-degree spin. Torchic seemed to enjoy it, given its cries of glee and the smile on its face.

"It's so cute!" Clover shouted, his voice going up an octave. "Is it a boy or a girl, Professor Birch?"

"That Torchic is female, Clover," the man told him, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Phoenix! That's your name, you little cutie!"

At that I could barely contain my own laughter. "You had the nerve to laugh at _Tsunami_? That name is beyond cliché!" it took me a moment, but I managed to compose myself once more. "Please, tell me why on earth you would go with a name like that,"

He scoffed again, placing a hand on his hip. "The phoenix is a beautiful creature. It has style, glamour, and grace, all of which are timeless as it rises from the ashes and begins life anew,"

"And its flame is rivaled only by your own," I added deridingly. He flipped me off, and I responded with a smirk before turning to Birch. "If you could give me what else I ordered, I would really like to get going,"

"Of course," he made his way to a table behind him, which housed a box. Moments later he came back with five Pokéballs and a black device that resembled a large cell phone. "Here are some Pokéballs to get you started, as well as the Pokédex you ordered. This model has a map of Hoenn built in so you won't get lost while you're out there, as well as information on Pokémon not generally found in this region," I thanked him and placed the items inside the pocket of my red leather coat. "Clover, here are your Pokéballs," he pulled the spheres from his own coat pocket, handing them to the boy.

"Thank you, professor," he replied, a twinge of sadness in his voice. I didn't let it concern me. His problems were his own. I admit, I was a bit curious as to why he didn't get a Pokédex, but like I said it was his problem.

"Clover, I know you didn't really have the money for one, but since I've known you for quite some time and you've always worked hard, I want you to have it anyway," Birch pulled a green Pokédex from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "It's the same model as Robin's, so it should serve you just as well,"

I saw tears forming in his eyes. It wasn't really anything for him to be happy about, if you ask me. I worked hard to get the money for my Pokédex. His was just handed to him like it was nothing. Mine was the result of hard work and perseverance, whereas his was someone taking pity on him.

"This is all very touching," I broke the mood by being acerbic. "But Tsunami and I need to get going," I turned, Mudkip still in arm, and headed toward the door. I had to make it to the first gym, and I had to do it soon. I was falling behind my competitors; I could feel it.

"Robin, hold on a second," the professor requested. I was reluctant, but I did what was asked of me. I felt I owed him at least that much. "I'd like the two of you to travel together. It's good to have human companionship and I feel as though the two of you could learn from each other,"

I had to scoop my jaw off the floor. There was _no way_ he was serious. "You're joking. You're fucking joking,"

"No, I'm not," Birch replied in a stern voice. "You two will be going together, unless you'd rather I take back your Pokémon, Pokédex, and Pokéballs," the look in his eye told me he wasn't bluffing. It was a sick threat; taking away the very things that made me a trainer and sending me back to that whore.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. It wouldn't last long, however. One way or another I was ditching the dead weight I knew he would become. I just had to figure out when, where, and how.

"Great. Now you two get going. I'll be checking up on you periodically, so be sure to stick together," he glared straight at me.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself. I was stuck with him whether I liked it or not. And believe me, I didn't. During this little spat between the professor and I, Clover appeared to be vilified. I would have found it amusing had I not been so incredibly pissed off at having him forced on me for the extent of my trip.

When we exited the lab, our Pokémon jumped from our arms and started walking ahead of us. They were having a conversation, and from the looks of things it was an enjoyable one. I was glad Tsunami had a friend, but I certainly hoped his friendly nature wouldn't affect his battling. With a quick replay to his issue with Clover I put that worry to rest.

"I wonder what they're saying," Clover mused, attempting to make conversation with me. I merely shrugged. I wasn't interested in getting to know him at all, let alone engage in idle conversation. "You know, since we're stuck together you could at least _try_ to like me, or at least get to know me,"

"Just because our Pokémon get along doesn't me we have to," I said matter-of-factly. "Besides, we have nothing in common," we set foot onto Route 101. As we did so, I pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from my coat. Don't judge; we've all got our habits.

"Well, we're both starting out late in our lives. That's one thing," he smiled at me. I just blew smoke in his face, making him cough. "So, why the late start for you?" he asked, waving away the smoke.

"Tell you what, Clover, how about we don't worry about the past and focus on the future? I have a gym battle to train for and win," I took another hit off my cigarette. He was really getting on my nerves. Why the hell couldn't he see I wanted nothing to do with him?

"Gym battle, eh?" he was relentless. I nodded, figuring it was enough of a response. "I don't think those are for me. They're all about strength and violence," he placed his hands behind his head. "Now contests, those are the stuff, trainers showing off the beauty and elegance of their Pokémon. Sign me up for that action,"

Called it. The fact I was right about him made being stuck with him both better and worse. It meant he wasn't a competitor for the Hoenn League, so I wouldn't have to watch out for him when I made it, not that I would've lost anyway. Unfortunately, coordinators could be so damn annoying. It was always about proper love and care to make sure your Pokémon looked and performed their best. As long as my Pokémon are strong, healthy, and happy, I don't give a rat's ass how attractive they are.

There was a rustling in the bushes ahead, causing all four of us to stop. Clover opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly shushed him. Tsunami readied himself for battle, while Phoenix took shelter behind her trainer's leg. A moment later, a Pokémon slithered out of the bushes. It was mostly black, with yellow hexagonal markings placed along its body as well as small yellow bumps on its underside. Its tail was like a blade and it had two red fangs protruding from its mouth.

"A Seviper," I whispered in astonishment. Seviper were rare in this part of Hoenn, and they were powerful Pokémon. I quickly pulled out my Pokédex. Aiming it at the snake, I pressed the button, causing it to open. A picture of the Pokémon appeared on screen.

"Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon," the device spoke in a female voice. "Seviper is known for its angry disposition, and is able to secrete a deadly toxin from its tail,"

"Seviper, you are mine," I said to myself. "Tsunami, I hope you're ready, because it's go time. Mud Slap!"

The Mudkip turned around and began kicking mud at his opponent. In a flash Seviper dodged the attack. The blade of its tail began glowing purple and it swung at Tsunami. He dodged and hit Seviper with a Water Gun, per my command. The wild Pokémon then unleashed a stream of red-orange flames from its mouth. I nearly dropped my cigarette.

"Flamethrower?" Clover was just as confused as I. Flamethrower wasn't a typical move for Seviper. The fact it could pull it off made me all the more eager to catch the Pokémon. I let my astonishment go to my head, and realized the move had hit Tsunami. It was foolish of me to get caught up in thought during a battle, and I cursed myself for it. Luckily, given his type advantage, the move didn't do much damage to the Mudkip.

"It's nowhere near over. Tackle," Tsunami charged at the snake. It dodged, and with a hiss began opening its maw, preparing to chomp down on the mudfish. Following my command, he shot water into its mouth, nearly choking the Pokémon. I ordered another Tackle, and he sent the black snake backwards and into a tree. As the Seviper struggled to get up, I tossed a Pokéball at it.

The device shook once, then twice. I was confident this catch would be in the bag. In a flash, however, it burst open, flying into the air. I managed to catch it, but it appeared to be damaged and unusable. The Seviper shook its head, regaining composure. "Not ready to give up," I said with a smirk, putting the finished cigarette out. "I _definitely_ need to catch you now,"

Tsunami used Mud Slap one more time, and it hit home. As it had done earlier, the snake used Poison Tail. I told my Pokémon to dodge, but I was too slow. The attack sent him back a few feet. The poison from the attack didn't seem to take hold. Still, I knew Nurse Joy in Oldale Town should look at him, especially after battling such a foe. The attacks went back and forth for a few more minutes, most of Tsunami's landing and Seviper's missing, until both Pokémon were worn out and doing little more than staring each other down. Clover had been cheering for us the entire time, which was irritating, but I had to get used to it. I figured he would be doing that at each of my battles.

Time seemed to stand still as I waited for one Pokémon to fall. I had full confidence it wouldn't be Tsunami, but he was pretty exhausted. It had been a tough fight and he gave it his all. Whatever the outcome, I was proud of the little guy, and I knew the two of us would go all the way. At last the moment was at hand. Seviper had finally run out of energy and collapsed. With a grin I tossed another ball. After a few shakes, it clicked. Seviper had succumbed to its fate.

I walked over and grabbed the ball, elation surging through me. I was about to pull out my Pokédex to learn more about my catch until I realized Tsunami was on the verge of passing out himself. I swiftly called him back to his Pokéball and returned to scanning my new Pokémon. "Let's see, female, high attack power, good defense as well as speed. We'll still need to train, but overall this is very nice," I was pleased with my catch, as well as the Pokémon that helped me obtain her. "I'll call you Secri,"

"Secri?" Clover was confused, but he wasn't taunting the name as he had done with Tsunami. I personally didn't see why the name didn't make sense to him. It seemed like a completely obvious choice to me.

"Didn't you hear the Pokédex? Seviper secrete venom from their tails, ergo we have the name 'Secri'," I pocketed the newly occupied Pokéball and continued walking towards Oldale Town, Clover and Phoenix trailing behind. It was a short distance from Littleroot, so the three of us were there in no time.

"Hello, may I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted us as we entered the Pokémon Center. She looked a bit older than most Joys I'd seen, with a few wrinkles and bits of gray mixed into her pink hair. Despite that, she looked as energetic and caring as the rest.

"Yes ma'am," I replied, taking out my Pokéballs. "I was wondering if you could take care of my Pokémon for me,"

"I'd be glad to! They'll be good as new in no time at all!" she assured me with a smile as I handed them over. I knew they would be, of course. Joys were known for being able to heal almost any injured Pokémon. It was their job.

While my Pokémon were being treated, Clover and I decided to sit in the lobby. He tried to converse with me, but I was deep in thought. I was focused on Petalburg City. It held for me multiple challenges. The most obvious was the gym, which I was sure I could take easily. Karen was my other problem. I figured by the time we made it there she would be awake, provided she hadn't overdosed on those pills. After a while she would figure out I wasn't in the house and go looking for me. She might even see me while she was on the prowl for clients. After finding me she would make me stay with her and likely get rid of my Pokémon, and legally I would have no choice. I couldn't go to the police about how fucked up she was. They'd just give me to some other family, and my luck they would be on the other end of Hoenn. I could even see the scene with that whore playing out in my head. The two of us were going back and forth, and the anger was welling up inside me.

"You won't stop me, Karen!"

"Who's Karen?" I looked up, seeing Clover's puzzled expression. It was then I realized I'd said those last words aloud. At first I was just going to blow it off somehow, but I drew the conclusion there was hardly a reason to keep it from him any longer, especially at that point. I had a feeling the odds were good he'd find out once we reached the city anyway.

"Karen is my adoptive mother," I spat the last word as though it were poison in my mouth. "My mom died when I was little, and my dad spiraled downhill," I was clenching my fists, trying to keep my emotions in check. "Long story short, I ended up with Karen in Petalburg. She's a whore and a druggie who would never let me leave, so I ran away. My plan is to get to Petalburg City, earn my badge, and get the fuck out before she can stop me,"

For once the boy was speechless. The look in his eyes told me he was sympathetic, which was something I neither needed nor wanted. It made me feel uncomfortable as well as angry. I was all the more eager to get out of the center than I had been when we arrived.

"Robin, you're Pokémon are well rested and ready to go," Nurse Joy walked up behind me, a large smile on her face and my Pokéballs in hand. "Just be more careful and try not to push them so hard next time, okay?"

"I will, Nurse Joy," I reassured her as I took my Pokéballs back. "Thank you very much," humming, she made her way back to the front desk. The pep of some people really made me sick sometimes, but it was hard to fault a Nurse Joy. "Let's go, Clover,"


	2. Chapter 2

We set out on Route 102. Clover still had Phoenix out in the open, but I decided Tsunami and Secri might need a little more rest. Besides, if we made it back to Petalburg and Karen was out and about, I didn't want her to know I had them. For the most part we walked in silence, save for his need to bring Phoenix back to him when random plants and flowers distracted her.

Looking at my watch, I noticed it was only 7:53, which was hard to believe. It felt like I'd been with my companion for more than a mere hour. I was surprised he hadn't tried to get more information out of me about my life. I guess he thought it was too touchy a subject to bring up again.

Smart boy.

Our walk was highly uneventful, and we made it to Petalburg City by 8:30. I made sure we steered clear of my street as we headed to the gym. I didn't want to risk the bitch finding me. It wasn't long until we arrived, but I wasn't expecting what we saw. There were police cars and motorcycles parked in the front. Officer Jenny, accompanied by a few other policemen, was behind the yellow tape, holding back the small crowd of onlookers.

"Excuse me," I got Jenny's attention after we pushed through the miniature cluster of people. "What's going on here?" whatever it was, it was preventing me from getting inside and earning my badge.

"We're investigating a homicide," the officer replied. Her voice was solemn, adding to her professional demeanor. "It's Natalie, the gym leader. She was killed last night," she let a hint of sorrow show on her face. "It's a shame. She was so young, and such a talented trainer. I'm afraid the gym will have to be closed until a replacement is found," Natalie was hardly a year older than Clover or myself, so it made sense that her death would be such a blow to the community.

Clover and I were both upset by this news, though for different reasons. While I was upset with the loss of a human life, I was pissed off by the fact I wouldn't be earning a gym badge. It was unacceptable. I was falling more behind by the minute. I thanked Officer Jenny for her time and wished her luck before walking away from the crime scene. Clover picked up his Torchic and quickly followed.

"Let's see," I had my Pokédex out, the map onscreen. "The next gym is in Rustboro City, so we should head there next,"

"How the hell can you be so calm?" Clover appeared to be appalled as well as stunned. "Someone was just murdered and you're ready to just up and leave without a second thought?"

I shrugged it off. "Death happens, Clover. No amount of mourning will bring her back," I stopped walking and turned to face him. "It's one of the depressing facts of life we can't do jack shit about. We just have to accept it and move on. Now, let's get to Rustboro City so I can win my damn badge,"

He sighed, giving in. "Alright, but let's stop by my place first. I told my mom I'd come see her on my way back through," I have to admit I was a bit amazed. To think the two of us lived in the same city and never met, or even saw each other. I shouldn't have been that surprised. We led very different lives, and I spent most of my time making money.

As he led me through the streets, I had a strange feeling of familiarity surge through me. It wasn't long before it hit me. I had walked those exact streets a supernumerary amount of times, including earlier that morning. We were near Karen's house, which made my stomach and heart meet in the middle.

"Well, here we are," Clover snapped me from my thoughts, though I was still nervous as fuck. His house was about a block away from the whore's, meaning we were too close to her. "Robin, are you okay?" he must have taken notice of my nerves. And I thought I was doing such a good job of hiding them.

"Of course," I replied, crossing my arms. "I'm just ready to get out of here and win my gym battle. So let's hurry it up. Quit dragging your ass," I may have come off as too rushed, but I was. I needed to get away before she could stop me.

We entered the house, although he was obviously still skeptical of my mood. "Mom, I'm back!" he called out. His house was the same size as Karen's, with the same setup. But damn did it look a lot better. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nicely decorated. It also didn't seem to have the problems her house did. There were no visible water stains and the carpet wasn't ripped up under the baseboards. Not to mention the fact everything was well organized. The fucking bitch always just threw her shit around, no matter how many times I tried to set up a system.

"Oh honey welcome back!" a tall woman with short blond hair and eyes of azure walked in from the kitchen, adjacent to the entryway and living room. She was beautiful, and the resemblance between she and Clover was clear. I'm not one who's self-conscious with how she looks, but I must say I was a little jealous of her.

Just a little. That's all.

"Clover!" a little girl ran in and forced herself on the boy, almost knocking him down. Getting a closer look I noticed she shared her mother's hair and eyes, though the former was long and had slight curls.

"Hey, sis," he reached down and ruffled her hair. "I have someone I want you to meet," he knelt in front of her, allowing the girl to see his Torchic. Her eyes grew wide with wonder. "Her name is Phoenix, and she's my Pokémon,"

"She's so cute!" his sister shrieked, causing both the little chick and myself to wince. She took hold of the creature and hugged it the way a child would. I felt really sorry for the Pokémon; it looked incredibly painful and torturous.

"Angela, be more careful! It's a living creature not a stuffed toy!" her mother scolded, giving a hint of a chuckle. She then looked up with a slight start. It was as though she had been so caught up in the moment she forgot there was a stranger in her house. "Clover, who's your friend?"

He stood up. "This is Robin. We're traveling together," I would have been happy to introduce myself, but I decided to let it go. I was too preoccupied with getting the fuck out of that city before being held prisoner once again.

I extended my hand towards his mother. "Pleasure to meet you Misses…" it was then I realized I should have gotten to know Clover at least a little better. Knowing his last name would have made that situation _much_ less awkward.

"Montenegro," she finished, shaking my hand. "But call me Stacy. Please, come sit for a while," she motioned to the living room. Before I could decline, Angela took hold of my hand and started pulling me along. I could have resisted her easily, but I didn't want to hurt her, let alone seem aggressive and insensitive.

I was extremely uncomfortable as we sat there. Clover's sister ran around chasing Phoenix while he and his mother reminisced and chatted. I spent the time watching the clock on the mantle, each second passing at a seemingly slower pace than the last. To get my mind off of it, I began examining the room. There were many pictures of the family. They ranged from Clover and his sister separate and together to pictures of all three of them. One particular photo captured my eye.

It hung above the mantle in a golden frame. In the background was a beautiful view of a forest. They appeared to be on a mountain, though the area looked unfamiliar to me. The photo depicted a young Clover, approximately six or seven years old, standing next to his mother, who was sporting a small pregnancy bump. On the other side was a man who had the same colored hair as Clover as well as the same mesmerizing eyes. There was something different about the man's eyes, yet at the same time vaguely familiar. They had a dark allure, almost a seducing effect. It was entrancing. Before I realized what I was doing, I had gotten up and walked towards the picture.

"That's my husband, Riley," Stacy's words broke the eyes' spell on me. I turned to face her. She had a smile on her face, the kind one wears when reliving a fond moment of the past. I then took notice of the tears in her eyes, realizing the memory also brought her pain. "Those eyes of his did the same thing to me when I was young. After a few years of dating we got married and had two beautiful children," she paused, wiping away a stray tear. "We were in Sinnoh at the time that picture was taken, one of our rare family vacations. We visited Mt. Coronet. Oh it was beautiful. A wonderful trip, but sadly the last we ever took," the tears flowed more steadily, but she kept going. "Riley got called away for work not long after we got back. We haven't heard from him since,"

Clover walked over and attempted to comfort his mother, though he was tearing up himself. Here I thought they were a wonderful family who had it easier than I did. I mean they were much better off than I was, after all they had each other, but even they had issues. Never judge a book by its cover, I suppose.

"Well, enough sorrow," Stacy put on a smile, wiping away the last of her tears. "Robin, would you mind telling me more about yourself? Where are you from?"

Of course I fucking minded. I hate telling people about myself, especially people I just met. How the fuck could I refuse the request of a woman who just told me how she lost her husband to his job? God it was frustrating.

"I live here in Petalburg, about a block away actually," I was hesitant in my response, being careful not to say too much. "I've lived there for about four years," I mentally cursed myself after saying that. I could have easily stopped myself. Looking at Clover, I realized that he put the pieces together and concluded that was the cause of my anxiety.

"That's interesting. Small world, am I right?" his mother chuckled. "Where did you live before moving here?"

"Oh, here and there," I replied, this time being _extremely _cautious. "We moved around a lot,"

"Are your parents taking your leaving well?" it was the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask. It brought with it memories and pain. Fuck, I didn't know what to do. I felt like giving in to my emotions and being honest, but I knew that was the weak thing to do. Besides, I didn't want them to know any more than they had to. Desperate, I looked to Clover for assistance. I quickly regretted it.

"Her mother won't let her go, so she's running away,"

"Shit, Clover!" I threw my hands up with frustration and began pacing.

"Language!" his mother shouted. I apologized, although I didn't really give a fuck. Angela was gonna learn those words some day. "Now what is this about running off?"

"Nothing," I spat venomously, turning back to give Clover a glare he was familiar with.

"Ro, we can help you," he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, which I immediately shrugged off. Help? I didn't _want_ their help. I didn't _need _their help.

Or did I?

It would be hard going with nobody to trust. I knew Karen would probably send the police to find me. She wasn't going to give up the money she got for my living there so easily, especially since I would only be there for a few months short of a year. Then again, would she really risk the police? She was a drug addict and a prostitute. Would money be worth jail time for that whore?

Would I be willing to take that risk?

"Fine," I grumbled. With a deep breath, I gave Stacy the same story I told her son, although I did add the part in which I was shuffled from city to city. I felt it necessary to emphasize why I couldn't report the bitch to the police. Of course I refrained from the usage of such 'harsh language'.

His mother sat down, trying to take everything in. After a while she spoke. "Well, in a small way I can relate," her words took me by surprise, but she didn't seem to notice. "I ran away as well, only my situation wasn't anything like yours. My parents just hated Pokémon and forbade any interaction with them, despite my adoration for the creatures," she looked up at me, a look of empathy and compassion in her blue eyes. "I can help you become almost unrecognizable, and I can cover for you if Karen _does_ call the police and they come knocking. Other than that you're on your own,"

I was beyond stunned. I hadn't expected even that much from her. It was nice having someone I could trust so close to the enemy, especially so early in the game. "Thank you very much," I bowed to show both my respect and appreciation.

"Think nothing of it," Stacy replied with a smile. "Now, let's get to work,"

In a matter of hours, I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. My hair was now a bob and as black as Secri's skin, and I was wearing the contacts I'd taken with me in case I lost or broke my glasses. Admittedly it wasn't a look I was comfortable with, but I had to deal with it. I was also no longer Robin Churchfall; my name was Reyna Jolise. It was my mother's name, so it wasn't a hard choice to make.

"Well, Robin, it was nice knowing you," I sighed over the bathroom sink, washing the remnants of the dye down the drain. Once it was gone, I headed back to the living room, greeted by the same people I was putting my faith in. "Thank you, Stacy," I bowed in appreciation for everything Clover's mother was doing for me.

"Think nothing of it," she responded, surprising me with a hug. It was uncomfortable at first, but I soon accepted it and returned the embrace. It was the kind of hug a mother would give one of her children; the kind of affection I had gone without since my own mother died. For the first time in a long time, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"You should stay for lunch!" Angela shouted, killing the moment.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Stacy agreed, Clover and I both nodding. It was close to noon, so lunch sounded like a good thing. Normally I would have protested. I would have been determined to get the fuck out of there and head to Rustboro City, but not then. In that moment I wasn't thinking about my competition or defeating those who stood in my way. I wasn't even thinking about Karen. For once I was happy staying in one place for as long as I could. As we ate a meal of deli meat sandwiches and potato chips, I experienced a lot of things I hadn't it years. We joked, we laughed, and we had a good time. I was happy. I then knew what it meant to be part of a real family.

I realized what home truly was, and I felt I was there.

Then, as my eyes met Clover's, something clicked. I was immediately taken back to the eyes of his father in the picture, and realized why the look they gave seemed familiar, yet impossible to place.


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to Petalburg Woods without a hitch. I got my first trainer battle in along the way. Secri barely broke a sweat and did an amazing job. As for my opponent's Zigzagoon, let's just say it won't be in good condition anytime soon. It wasn't my fault. Kid should've trained a stronger Pokémon, or at least more than one.

The forest was quite beautiful. Being autumn, the leaves were an array of reds, golds, and browns. It was like they were aflame, but the fire had no heat. Some still retained their green color; untouched by the cool hand of the season. Many bird Pokémon were singing, creating a harmonious tune of chirps and trills.

While I enjoyed admiring the scene around me, I still had my guard up against Clover. It was clear to me that whatever darkness his father possessed had been passed down to him, and there was no telling what that meant. He could strike at any moment. Some would call this paranoia. I call it the first rule of fighting.

Never give your opponent an opening.

After about an hour we decided to take a break. Petalburg Woods was a large forest, so we wouldn't make it through by nightfall, which meant an overnight stay. If we had left earlier we might have had a chance to make it, but I just _had_ to let my emotions get in the way.

I needed to take my mind off things. Rather than just dwell on the past, I called out my Pokémon. "We have a major battle coming up," I told them, lighting a cigarette. "So what we need to do is train. You two are tough, but the gym leader will be a challenge that we need to be ready for," the two of them cried out in determination. It was comforting to know my Pokémon were willing to work so hard. "Let's get to work,"

Since there were no trainers around, and Clover's Torchic wasn't exactly much of an opponent, I pitted Tsunami and Secri against each other. I decided to focus on two things: speed and elemental attacks. I wanted to make sure they were both able to dodge and attack effectively and in a timely manner as well as ensure Secri had a handle on her Flamethrower.

"Tsunami, for right now I want you to focus on dodging," I instructed the Mudkip. He gave a nod to show he understood. I took a hit off my cigarette. "Secri, use Bite," she hissed and shot towards Tsunami, mouth open and preparing to strike. The amphibious creature jumped and dodged easily. "Follow him," the snake jumped as well, still readying her attack. Tsunami managed to swing his body out of the way and land on Secri's head, using her body to get back on the ground. "Nice job," I said with a smile as I took another hit. "You could have dodged more quickly, but you pulled yourself out of a tough situation. Let's try it again,"

In almost no time at all, Tsunami was growing adept at dodging attacks, and Secri was learning to make her attacks come more quickly. We switched roles, and before long Secri excelled at dodging as well. After a while I decided it was time for counterattacks, but I could see the two of them were exhausted. "Alright guys, great work. We'll take a rest. You've earned it," I called them back in their Pokéballs and sat down next to Clover, who at this point also had Phoenix in her ball. "You know, contests require training, too," I reminded him, placing the cigarette butt in my coat pocket.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But Phoenix doesn't really know any moves that would be able to make a show for the judges," he was distraught, but there was nothing I could do for him. I wasn't even sure I could trust that he wasn't just trying to pull my guard down. Thinking it over, I realized he did have a point. A Torchic didn't have any show-stopping moves. "I need another Pokémon,"

I then knew what he was up to. "There's no way in hell you're borrowing one of mine," I snapped. My Pokémon were battlers, not performers. I admit, Secri had some moves that could be worked into spectacular combinations, but it was out of the question. I brushed a lock of hair out of my face, reminding myself that it was black and of shorter length.

"I wasn't asking to," Clover replied, blinking in surprise at my anger. In my defense it sounded like what he was implying. "I just hope I can catch one before we get out of here,"

"You don't really have much choice," I grumbled. There was a contest hall in Rustboro City, which meant it was likely there would be a contest soon. If he only had Phoenix, he'd be shit out of luck. Like I said, there was no way in hell he could borrow mine.

Our conversation done, we started walking again. I continued to keep my distance from Clover as well as my guard up. The two of us made small talk, but no real dialogue was exchanged. I was growing increasingly anxious about my gym battle as the afternoon went on, and eventually faded into evening. There was no moon rising into the sky; that night began the next lunar cycle. Volbeat and Illumise were lighting up the forest, dancing and twinkling with the stars. Some were even making shapes with their glowing tails. It made the night much more beautiful than the day.

"Wow," Clover whispered in awe. "If I had one of those on my team…" he let the remark drift away, seeing no need to continue. The implication was clear enough.

"Then catch one," I said plainly. He gave me a surprised look, as though my suggestion had been completely unexpected and the thought hadn't crossed his mind. I merely smirked. "If you really feel as though either a Volbeat or Illumise would be a valuable asset, then catch one,"

"Do you have a heart?" he asked with a slight hint of humor in his voice. "Look at them; they're happy. I can't just steal that away from one of them for my own goals," he had a point, but I had a feeling there would be at least one who wouldn't object. All we had to do was find it.

I started examining the fireflies more closely, keeping an eye out for one who appeared unhappy. After all, it's easy as fuck to get someone who's not happy away from that situation. Provided there's no opposition from influential forces. Anyway, my eyes came across a particular Volbeat not too far from us. It was being shunned for reasons unknown by its 'friends' and looked very depressed. I actually felt sorry for the creature.

I pointed it out to Clover, who immediately expressed an interest in the Volbeat. He called out Phoenix and the two of them walked over to the depressed bug. I decided not to accompany them, as I had my own Pokémon to worry about. I called them both out, and we went to work on counterattacks. Given the fact it was getting to be dark as shit, I didn't work them too hard. Regardless, the two of them were doing a fine job countering the other's attacks. After thirty minutes or so, I told them we were done for the day.

It then dawned on me I had no idea what happened to Clover. I looked in the direction we had seen the Volbeat, but neither were there. I was starting to worry. The main reason being he could have been planning to jump me, but the other was the thought of being stripped of my team by Birch. I recalled Tsunami but left Secri out in the open. I trusted her to deal with any threat in the event it became too much for me to handle, or at the very least to dissuade my companion, and any criminals, from trying anything.

"Clover?" I called out to him, heading towards the spot I had last seen him. There was no answer, which made me raise my guard even more. "Clover, where the fuck are you?" I shouted angrily. I was getting nervous, a rare feeling for me, as well as pissed to hell. I started wandering the forest, searching all directions. "Clover, I swear if you don't fucking answer me right the fuck now I will fucking leave you in this fucking forest to fucking die," you have no clue how serious that threat was.

"Geez, calm down, will ya?" I heard his voice and quickly spun around, arms raised in defense. I was met with a confused look, as well as the sight of a woman standing beside him. She had curly red hair and warm amber eyes, but nothing else about her appearance was memorable.

"Who is this?" I demanded with my arms still primed for defense. Whoever she was met me with the same bemused look as Clover. I wanted her to know I didn't trust her, so I didn't give two fucks what she thought of me.

"This is Leah," he introduced the woman, gesturing to her with an upward palm as people tend to do. "She's a coordinator, like me, and she helped me catch Borealis,"

I drew the conclusion he meant the Volbeat we saw earlier. "So she's your competition," I stated, lowering my hands. My brown eyes were still on her. There was no way in hell I would trust a stranger after just one 'good deed'.

"While that may be true," Leah began. Her voice was perky and slightly high-pitched. Those five words were enough to annoy me all to hell. "I believe in helping people, competitors or not. After all, you never know when the one you helped will help you in return," she had a point, but what she did was admit to having an ulterior motive.

"She's on her way to Rustboro, too," Clover put in. "There's a contest in a few days, so it looks like I have some work to do with my Pokémon," he laughed awkwardly, which I found almost as annoying as Leah's voice. If it was such a big deal to him, he needed to take training more seriously.

I was honestly pissed about the contest. It meant more time spent falling behind my own competitors. Each day they were out there, earning badges, while a fucking beauty queen was holding me back. It was frustrating, and unfortunately something I had to deal with.

Fucking Birch and his threats.

Leah opened her mouth to speak, but as she did the bottom fell out. Literally out of nowhere we were caught in a rainstorm. Nature sure could be a bitch. "I have a tent nearby, come on!" she shouted to be heard over the pouring rain. I growled, untrusting, but realized it would be foolish to stay out in the rain. Quickly I recalled Secri and the three of us hauled ass to Leah's tent under cover of the trees.

"So, what did you say your name was?" the woman asked me once we were settled inside her tent. I wanted to ignore her or just tell her to fuck off, but it _was_ her tent we were staying in, and I didn't feel like spending the night in a downpour.

"I didn't," I replied with a sneer. "But I'm Reyna," I almost said 'Robin', but I was able to catch myself just as the first letter passed my lips. Instinctually I tried to push my glasses up, only to be reminded they were no longer there. Getting used to my new identity was definitely going to be a challenge.

It was then a news report began on the radio she had started up. The topic was Petalburg's recent loss of a gym leader and how the league was currently sending one of the Elite Four as a temp while they searched for a permanent replacement. Part of me hoped they wouldn't be able to get one until after my battle. The thought of challenging one of the Elite Four before even taking on the Hoenn League Competition got my blood pumping. Talk about a test of strength. What the reporter said next shocked the shit out of me.

"Karen Breeze, another resident of Petalburg City, was also found murdered earlier today. While we don't have all the details, police say both murders were identical and are believed to be the work of the infamous Scarlet Blade, who has been wreaking havoc across the Hoenn region for several months,"

I couldn't believe my ears. Karen, the bane of my very existence, was dead? Could it really be true? I pinched myself a few times just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. I felt like running out of that tent and dancing in the precipitation, shouting 'Thank you' to the universe. The reporter continued.

"Police have informed us that Robin Churchfall, Breeze's adoptive daughter, is missing. She was last seen at the Petalburg gym, giving officers the impression that she is somehow involved in both murders, possibly working with the killer. If you have any information regarding the girl's whereabouts, please contact police immediately,"

My joy turned to nausea as I heard those words. Me? Helping a murderer? Don't get me wrong; I often lied awake at night thinking of ways to end the whore's life. Sometimes it was the only thing that actually relaxed me enough to fall asleep. But they were just thoughts. I would never end anyone's life, unless it was in self-defense. I caught myself staring at Clover, my worried and speechless expression mirrored on his face.

"Wow, such a shame," Leah said sympathetically. "That poor woman, betrayed by a child she so graciously took into her home,"

I started grinding my teeth. "Yeah, too bad," I forced out. Even feigning sorrow for her death made me wanna gag. If everyone knew the truth about that drug addicted bitch they would have a different opinion of all this shit. "Well, goodnight you two," I threw myself down onto my side, facing away from Leah and Clover. Normally I would have made sure to wait until they fell asleep before doing so myself; like I said, never give your enemy an opening. The thing is, all the Karen bullshit was getting to me and I didn't want to risk being vulnerable by showing my emotions, especially since I was a wanted teen sharing a stranger's tent. It wasn't long before I drifted into a state of dreamless sleep.

I awoke to find the tent void of life, which immediately heightened my suspicions of Leah. Cautiously I emerged into the forest. What I found was unexpected. In truth I was prepared to see Clover's lifeless body or Leah covered in blood, or at least the boy tied to a tree and all of our stuff missing.

Instead, they were training together.

By that I mean Clover was working with his new Volbeat and Leah was giving him pointers. When I made my way towards them, I was greeted with two 'good mornings' and the ceasing of what I assumed were contest preparations. "What's going on?" I asked, maintaining my skepticism of the woman. Regardless of her kindness the night before, I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her.

"Training for the contest," she answered with a smile. "Clover asked me to give him some tips,"

"She's been a real help," the boy said as he walked over to us, Borealis flying happily beside him. "I have a feeling we could win,"

"Don't forget I'm entering as well," said Leah. "I have every chance at winning as you, if not more," she winked at him. He returned it with a grin and a wink of his own.

I rolled my eyes, ready to move from this topic. "Well, I have my own training to do, as well as stomachs to feed," I turned to walk away from the coordinators. "We'll meet up in an hour. I'd like to make it to Rustboro by this afternoon, so make sure you're ready," I started walking.

"There's some food for you near the tent!" I heard Leah call out. I must say I was surprised that she would be gracious enough to share her shelter, experience, _and_ food with two people she barely knew. It told me she was very trusting and kind.

What a fool.

For all she knew, we could have been thieves or murderers, hell even rapists. It was nice to meet a friendly and generous soul; that I'll admit. But she was _too_ trusting of people, and maybe even too friendly. I sound paranoid, I know, but I've seen the world in all of its fucked up glory. When you've been through everything I have, trust and attachment are things you avoid, and kindness can be a red flag.

I brought out Tsunami and Secri for breakfast, which for me consisted of an apple and some bread. I wasn't sure what either of my Pokémon ate, so I decided to do a quick check with my Pokédex. It told me that Mudkip sometimes ate small insects or fish, but they've also been known to eat things like nuts and berries, even aquatic plants. Seviper, as I had imagined, were carnivorous and enjoyed hunting smaller Pokémon like Rattata. I didn't like the idea of letting her out on her own to find food. There was no telling what might happen.

Tsunami and I shared the bread and apple. I figured it would be enough to tide us over for a while, and there were bound to be some bugs he could munch on in the woods. When we were far enough away from the campsite, I told Secri to hunt at her leisure. I wasn't sure how I would make her understand at first, but it seemed as though she got the message. Within moments she dove through the bushes to scour for prey. I followed the sound of her rustling to keep a close eye on her. The last thing I wanted was someone else getting hold of her, or worse her getting hold of someone else's Pokémon. That would be a nightmare and a half.

My amphibious little friend managed to grab a few gnats for himself. I couldn't help but smile at his jumping to catch the insects. It was really cute. The moment was cut by the sound of shrill squeaks followed by eerie silence and then the crunching of tiny bones. Part of me felt sorry for whatever helpless creatures the Seviper had claimed as food, but it was the circle of life. She returned, letting out a satisfied trill.

I reached over and patted the snake on the head. "You full, girl?" she stretched out her neck and rubbed her face against mine, still trilling happily. It reminded me of a housecat showing affection to its owner. Once again, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I had become very attached to my Pokémon already, and we'd barely been together a day. "Come on, let's do some training,"

We spent what was left of the hour working on Secri's Flamethrower. She had a pretty good handle on it, but we did have a few small fires to extinguish in the beginning. By the time we were through she had better control of the attack. While it still needed some work, I had a feeling she would be able to use it in our gym battle. Pleased with our training, I made it back to the camp, which was in the process of being packed up.

"How'd your session go?" Clover asked.

"Pretty well," I replied, sticking my hands in the pockets of my coat. "Yours?" I wasn't that interested in hearing about it, but I thought I'd be polite.

"We have a few things to work out, but I have full confidence we'll make that ribbon ours!" he gave me a thumbs up and a ridiculous grin. I wanted to smack if right off his face. I admired his confidence, but it felt like he was running on hope and not hard work.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Clo," Leah said rather pretentiously. "Your opponents will be tough, myself included, and that means you need to do as much training as possible over the next few days,"

"I know, but I believe in my Pokémon, and we'll definitely be giving it our all," he smirked, his green eyes showing just how much he meant it. If you ask me, he was being cocky and setting himself up for failure.

We set off through the woods, Rustboro City in our sights. Clover and Leah kept up a conversation, while I focused on the first obstacle in my path. I didn't know anything about the gym or its leader. The uncertainty made me nervous. I just never had the time or means to learn about the region's gym leaders. It meant I was going in blind, at least for my first match.

Two hours later we were on Route 104, and fifteen minutes after that we were in Rustboro City. The three of us decided to head to the Pokémon Center for a rest and to get a room for the next few nights. I was eager to challenge the gym right then, but I knew both my Pokémon and I needed to recharge beforehand.

Once we entered the Center, we all headed straight for the front desk. This Nurse Joy was much younger than the one in Oldale Town, with brighter pink hair and a near flawless complexion. I honestly wasn't sure how they told each other apart at family reunions, except by name or minor differences, such as age.

"Excuse me, but are you Clover Montenegro?" she asked the brown haired boy after taking our Pokémon.

"Yeah, that's me," he responded hesitantly.

"Professor Birch in Littleroot Town called and left you a message," she said with a bright smile. "He wants you call him back as soon as you can," the message relayed, she walked into the back room to tend to our Pokémon.

"Come on, Clover," I was trying to hide my nerves. There was no doubt Birch had heard the news report and that he was calling to warn Clover of me, hoping he wasn't too late. "Let's go call him,"

"I'm going to head outside to train," Leah informed us. "Let me know when you're done, okay?" she made her way through the door, much to my relief. The last thing she needed was to hear this phone call. We headed to the videophones, which looked like computer screens with dialing pads and receivers. The one closest to the wall appeared to be the most private. After exchanging worried looks, Clover dialed the number.

It rang a few times before the professor's face appeared on screen. "Clover, thank goodness you got my message," he noticed me and began examining my face. "Robin," he whispered. "Is that you?" I gave him a slow nod of confirmation. "Well, I'll talk to both of you separately. Clover, please turn the speaker off," the boy gave me another look of concern before doing so and lifting the receiver. I sat down at the phone next to him while they conversed. I couldn't help wondering what they were talking about. It was probably me. I mean, what else could it have been?

After what felt like days, but was really closer to just half an hour, Clover handed me the phone. Afraid of what might be said, I was at first reluctant to take it. Keeping in mind I could do nothing about what the professor was going to say, I grabbed the phone and took Clover's place in front of the monitor. "Hello, Professor Birch," I greeted him formally, hoping to mask my nerves; although I feel in doing so I made them more apparent.

"Robin, I heard what they said on the news," he began. The words made me cringe. "I, personally, don't believe you to be involved in any way," I was in disbelief. I expected him to try and take back my things and then turn me over to the cops. Well, try at least. Honestly, if it had come to that, I was prepared to fight my way out. He continued. "I'm glad to see you've changed your appearance. I was going to suggest it to you, since I doubt the police would buy into your innocence right away. The reason I asked you to call me is because I want to help you,"

I was beyond disbelief at that point. No words can accurately describe how fucking amazed I was at not only his believing me but his willingness to assist my evasion of the law. "What can you do?" I asked, honestly unsure of his ability to help from his location.

"Below the screen you should see a large slot," Birch informed me. Looking, I found it and gave a nod to show I had. "Take our your Pokédex and insert it into that slot. It will give me remote access to the data," I hesitated, feeling as though he could very well betray me in some way. Despite all mistrust inside me, I did as he asked. Seconds after the device was in place I could hear the clicking of a keyboard, which told me he had obtained access. "Have you chosen an alias?" he asked, the clicking sound coming to a halt.

"Reyna Jolise," I stated quietly. My eyes shifted from side to side in my state of paranoia.

The typing resumed, and then stopped once more. "Alright, now stand still. I'm going to take your picture," I remained motionless as the keys began again, ceased, and once more made noise. "Just a few adjustments," Birch muttered, barely audible over the typing. "Okay, you can remove your Pokédex," I did so, understanding what he had done. "It's now registered under your alias, that way if the police decide to ID you they won't find out who you are,"

I was surprised he had been able to that, although I knew it was minimal given the technological advances society had already made. Why the hell would he _not_ have been able to remotely change the registration of my Pokédex? "Thank you, professor," I said with the utmost sincerity.

"Don't mention it," Birch replied. "Now get going, and good luck. I expect to see a gym badge next time we speak," he smiled before the screen went black and the dial tone played in my ear. I hung up the receiver and turned to face my companion, and without a word we headed back to the front desk. Nurse Joy returned our Pokémon, for which we thanked her.

Once outside Clover informed me he was going to find Leah so he could get some battle training done. I, on the other hand, decided to head for the gym and win my first badge. I knew exactly which direction to head; Rustboro was anything but foreign to me. I'd spent more time there than anywhere else in Hoenn, after I'd lost my parents, of course. Within minutes I was there, the large building towering over me. Confidence and determination mixed with the blood coursing through my veins, I entered.

The room was brightly lit and very spacious. In the center of the floor was a battlefield, although it didn't look to be set for any particular type, such as grass or water. The walls were cinderblock painted white, giving off a cold and bland vibe. A part of me felt as if I had walked into a prison.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader!" I called out as loudly as I could. My voice echoed throughout the room, slowly dying away with each repetition.

"Then step onto the field!" a deep male voice answered back. He almost sounded like he should narrate documentaries. On the far side of the room, from a large entryway I hadn't noticed, emerged a tall young man with chalk-white hair and eyes I assumed to be fuchsia. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black jeans with sneakers of the same color combination. His appearance made him seem laid back. "I'm Joseph," he said with a bow. "And you are?"

"Reyna," I told him, returning the bow. "I'm here to win a badge,"

Joseph smirked. "Aren't they all?" he asked rhetorically, mostly to himself. "I admire your confidence, Reyna. But if you want the badge," he pulled a Pokéball from his belt. "You'll have to beat me,"

I grabbed one of my own Pokéballs, returning his smirk. With a grunt I sent my first Pokémon onto the field. Joseph did the same, and my first gym battle on the road to the Hoenn League Championships was officially underway.


End file.
